1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for transmitting data, in particular, to a method for transmitting a simplified data table.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the forthcoming of the digital era, mobile communication devices (for example, cell phones and personal digital assistants) have become commonly used because they are simple to use and convenient to carry around. And along with the advancement of communication technology, users can instantly send video data, emails, short messages, and multimedia messages or even download data files in large quantity from servers by using mobile communication devices.
However, a mobile communication device usually has only very limited storage space. Accordingly, while downloading data of large quantity from a server, the download process may be terminated due to insufficient memory space in the mobile communication device. Moreover, even if the data is successfully downloaded into the mobile communication device, the problem of insufficient memory space may be incurred when the mobile communication device executes other functions since almost the entire memory space of the mobile communication device is taken by the downloaded data.